A Brother's Love
by redx117
Summary: 3 years since the Devil's defeat Maron and everyone have been living a peaceful life. But lately Maron has been having dreams about a little boy who seems so familiar. Now demons have reappeared and a new Kaitou has arrived. What could be happening now?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne and any of the character even though I really want to :(

*Important note, this has nothing to do with the game Devil May Cry at all. I only used the names from the game for the characters and other things. **This is not a crossover**. I just wanted to be clear on that.

Anyway, hope you enjoy reading and please leave a review, tell me what you guys think… 

*Also another important note. This story takes place after the anime, but has some traits from the manga as well.

**Summary**

It's been 3 years since the defeat of Da-Tenshi Finn Fish and the Devil and everyone is living happily. But Maron has begun to have dreams of a mysterious little boy who seems so familiar to her. Around the same time demons have begun to rise once again and a new Kaitou has arrived on the scene. Is he a friend or foe? And will Maron and everyone else be able to stop the Devil's plot once again?

_**A Brother's Love  
**_

**Prologue: Game Start**

"Maron!! Maron!!" yelled a young amethyst -haired girl as she continued to slam on the apartment door in front of her. "Maron!!" If you don't hurry up we're going to be late for our first day of class!!"

The amethyst-haired girl was about to slam on the door again but was stopped when a young blue-haired man caught her fist and gently let it back down.

"Calm down Miyako. Why don't you let Maron's lover try"

At that instant the door burst open and there stood a young brown haired girl. If it wasn't for the fact that she was fuming steam out of her ears you could say that she was very beautiful indeed. She stood in front of the blue-haired young man and began to vigorously poke him in the chest.

"Chiaki, I am not your lover!!" she said with a slight hint of red on her face. (Note- when someone says lover that means that they are having sex with their girlfriend or boyfriend. Maron and Chiaki have yet to do so ;p)

The young man named Chiaki only put his arms around her lovingly before he said in a very seductive tone, "At least no yet you are."

Maron only blushed as her entire face burned up an even brighter red.

"Will you two save your lovy-dovy moment for later," said a frustrated Miyako, "in case you two haven't noticed we are going to be late for our first day of college!! And I don't want to start my college life like that!!"

The young amethyst-haired woman strode towards the elevator as both Chiaki and Maron caught with her. The elevator doors closed and began its descent as the three occupants prepared to start their first day of college.

3 years, its been 3 peaceful years since Maron and Chiaki had purified Da-Tenshi Finn Fish and saved the world from the wrath of the Devil. Everyone was now 19 years old with Chiaki being the oldest followed by Miyako, and Maron being the youngest. They were all much more mature in not only mind and spirit, but in body as well.

Chiaki had grown to become a fine young man. His voice was deeper, but it only served to improve his overall appeal. His body was well toned and he was much taller now as well.

Both Maron and Miyako had finished their years of puberty and had grown up to become two beautiful and fine women as well. Miyako still maintained her usual hairstyle of having short hair, but she had grown a portion of it to be longer than the rest so that she now had one braided ponytail falling all the way to her lower back. She had a beautiful body with curves in all the right places and had grown taller as well.

Maron, like her best friend Miyako, had also matured greatly over the past 3 years. She still had her usual hairstyle that fell to her shoulders and the cute flower looking hair buns on the sides. She also had the perfect body that any guy would fall for. It was Chiaki who first said that she had the body of a Goddess, perfect in all the sense of the word. Of course Maron just blushed and then called him a pervert before giving hima sweet kiss.

That's right Chiaki and Maron were now officially a couple. When the news about them spread everyone just couldn't help but think "Finally!!" Ever since they had both defeated the Devil 3 years ago they had both been living a happy and loving life together. Although Chiaki still teases her at times and she tends to act like she doesn't like him, everyone knows that they are madly in love with one another just by seeing the way they look at each other. Now you may be thinking 'What about Miyako?' well…

DING!!!

The elevator finally reached the ground floor and when the doors opened there stood Yamato Minazuki and the first thing Miyako did was rush up to him and give him a warm hug. Now Miyako was, of course, still her usual, bossy, stubborn, and determined self as before, but during the 3 years that she and Minazuki had been together, she had learned to soften up around him. It took some time, but Miyako had finally gotten over her love for Chiaki and had realized how much she actually liked Minazuki.

Yamato Minazuki himself had changed drastically over the years and for the better to say the least. He had matured just like everyone else had and was now a handsome young man. He no longer wore any glasses, but instead had finally grown the nerve to use contacts. He was just a tall as Chiaki and like the blue-haired young man had a well built body as well. Perhaps the most noticeable difference in Minazuki was the fact that he had finally grown a powerful sense of confidence in himself. He was no longer the weak and frightened boy he once was but was now instead a confident young man who could stand up for himself. He no longer acted like his old cowardly and frightened self, instead he was now a brave young man who was not afraid to stand up for those he cares about. It was partially due to the fact that he didn't want to see Miyako get hurt that he was able to change for the better. He like everyone else was now 19 years old; younger than Chiaki and older than Miyako. He was attending the same college as everyone else.

"Good morning Miyako," said a smiling Minazuki as he put his arms around her and hugged her back, "you look very pretty as always."

"Hai, Hai. (Hai=Yes) Save it for later Iinchou, we're gonna be late."

Minazuki just laughed before his hand was taken by Miyako and he was dragged away as they all left for college.

You would think that Minazuki would be hurt with her brash actions, but in reality he was actually used to it. In fact it was Miyako's attitude that made him realize how much he like her. It was Miyako's brash action and leadership traits that made Minakuzki realize how much he was actually attracted to her. Now you may be thinking 'Wow what a weird relationship', but when you are in love, there is no such thing as normal. Anyway back to the story.

By now everyone was jogging as they began to approach the University Campus.

"Hurry up will ya!!" yelled Miyako as she looked back over her shoulder to see Chiaki and Maron lagging behind by a little bit. An anime-style sweat drop appeared on their heads as they finally crossed the campus and arrived in their building. After climbing to the third floor, the four friends entered the class and sat down just a few seconds before the professor entered the classroom. The Professor, who was an old man with white hair and a warm smile, spread his arms and said in a very cheerful tone "Welcome everyone to your first day of class!!" And just like that everyone's college life officially started.

As stated before Chiaki, Maron, Miyako, and Minzauki all attended the same college, but that did not mean they all had class together. Everyone was majoring in something different so they had different schedules.

Chiaki decided, after a lot of mental debate and stress, to follow in his father's footsteps and become a doctor as well. Maron decided to follow her own dreams and become a Professrional Gymnast. Actually Maron's goal was to compete in the Olympics itself The college that she was attending now had the most prestigious and rigorous course for Gymnastics in the entire country. It was kinda funny how close it was to her apartment and she had never known about it. Laslty, Miyako and Minazuki had both made the same decision and become detectives just like Miyako's father. (Note- Miyako's father in this story is based off the character from the anime, not the manga.) They were both studying to become the greatest detectives and police officers they could possibly be. Though they all had different classes and very few of them together, they all still remained the best of friends.

Now you must all probably be wondering, 'What about Finn and Access?'…

* * *

**Location: Somewhere high above the Earth, deep within the Heaven's…**

It was deathly silent in the Council room's waiting area as a little green and cute angel sat patiently and nervously as she awaited the Council's Judgement. After Finn was purified and turned back into a jun-tenshi (semi-angel) by Maron, she was taken back to Heaven by Access to receive her punishment from the Council of High Angels. It was a very sad moment, Finn had to once again say good-bye to Maron and she didn't know if she would be back or not.

Flashback

"_Finn, it's time to go." said a very gloomy and depressed Access. The little kuro-tenshi wasn't the only one feeling that way, everyone else in the room shared the lonely feelings for it was a sad time. A few days ago Access received a notice from a fellow Angel. When he opened and read the letter his heart immediately sank. The letter stated that he was to bring Finn back to Heaven where she would stand before the High Council of Angels and be judged for her actions. Now Access hovered a few feet away next to Chiaki as they both watched the two beautiful girls say their good-bye's . Finn and Maron hugged one another and neither wanted to let go._

"_I'll miss you Finn," said a very sad Maron as she began to cry, "please come back. I don't care if its for a day or a few minutes, but please come back to me."_

_Finn, who was trying her hardest not to cry eventually just broke down and began to sob as well._

"_I will Maron, I will. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I'll always be grateful. I love you so much Maron!" Finished Finn as she hugged the brown haired girl even harder._

"_And I love you so much too Finn!!"_

_End Flashback_

Now Finn was here, sitting on the cold marble bench not knowing what was going to happen to her. As she looked around the brightly lit room she couldn't help but wonder 'Will I be able to see Maron again?'

At that instant there was a loud metallic clanking sound as Finn looked to see the Council Chamber doors begin to unlock. Moments later the two massive stone and metal doors creaked slightly open and from the small opening floated Access as he approached Finn. The cute green-eyed Angel floated from her bench and hovered in fron of Access as she asked, "What did they say Access?"

The kuro-tenchi just sighed and turned away before he looked back at Finn.

"There's good news and bad news. The Council has decided that you shall not be permitted to become a Full Angel."

At this Finn's expression dropped and she felt her heart sink.

"I understand," she said, "I can't blame them for their decision, after all the evil things I had done, I shouldn't even be allowed to live."

Access immediately grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes with deep concern.

"Don't say that Finn-chan!! You have every right to live. That was not you that wanted to help the Devil, that was a demon controlling you!! Please Finn-chan don't ever say that….you deserve to live more than any other Angel."

Finn was shocked to see Access act like that but she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Access," she said.

Access just smiled and said, "Don't thank me yet Finn-chan, just wait till you hear what the Council's punishment for you actually is."

"But you said that I would not be allowed to become a Full Angel," replied a confused Finn.

"Yes that's what they said," responded Access, "you would not be allowed to become a Full Angel unless you complete your new mission."

"New mission?" said a confused Finn, "What new mission?"

Suddenly the doors to the Council Chamber burst open and a deep voice summoned the two Angels saying, "Enter!"

The two little Angels slowly floated into the pitch black room as the doors behind them sealed shut. One-by-one seven torches ignited lighting up the seven High Angels until the middle one was completed. Six of the High Angels wore massive light-brown robes that matched one another and their faces were completely blacked out by the hoods covering their heads. From their backs sprouted massive and elegant white wings. These wings did not seem to be made of feather's like Finn's and Access', but instead by some kind of celestial light itself. In the center stood the Highest ranking Angel of them all. He wore magnificent white robes that made the darkness cower in fear. On top of the robes the High Angel donned an amazing set of golden armor. It looked like a normal knights armor except for the fact that the armor itself seemed to be radiating some type of majestic light. This was the High Angel himself, but he was better known as Saint Michael.

"Finn Fish," said the armored Angel, "you stand before this Council not as an Angel, but not as a demon as well. For the moment you have been given the new title of kuro-tenchi. Until you complete your mission, you shall be deprived the right of becoming a Full Angel, do you understand?"

Finn bowed low before she replied, "I understand."

Saint Michael nodded his head before turning his attention to Access.

"Access Time," began the High Angel in his booming voice, "from this moment on you shall be granted the rank of jun-tenshi, it is your duty to watch over Finn Fish and help her compelete her mission, do you understand?"

Access bowed low too before replying, "I understand your Holiness."

Saint Michael once again nodded before he cast his gaze over both Angels.

"So be it. From this moment forward you two will work together to complete your new assignment."

Saint Michael looked to one of the High Angels and nodded his head. The other High Angel nodded back before speaking, "We have received news that demon activity on Earth has drastically increased. With the collapse of Da-Tenshi Finn Fish the leadership caste has fallen and the demons where you both once resided are now loose. Also it seems that more demons are actually being released into the world. If the breach continues to remain open then the world will be invaded and demons shall destroy all of humanity. The Devil will take over and then set his sights on Heaven itself. You must once more find the reincarnation of Jeanne D'Arc and Sinbad. Destroy the demons loose demons and find out where they are being released from and seal the breach."

The High Angel finished what he was saying and nodded back to Saint Michael. The Armored Angel once again spoke, "Now go and begin your mission. Take care of one another and be careful. Good luck, to both of you."

Access and Finn were caught of guard when a ball of light suddenly engulfed them and teleported them to begin their mission.

* * *

"And that concludes our first lecture," said an elderly man in white lab coat and glasses, "please make sure to read the first chapter of our textbook before we all meet again."

Moments later Chiaki, Maron, Miyako, and Minazuki were packed up and left the university for home.

"Ughh, our last class is so boring, Professor Theodore does nothing but drone on and on and on," said a sleepy Maron as she yawned and put her hand to her mouth.

"Maybe if you stayed awake instead of dozing off, you wouldn't think its so bad," replied Miyako.

"Yeah, but it's so hard to do that when he doesn't even change his tone of voice," replied Maron.

The four friends continued on their way enjoying each others company, never did they notice the lone figure standing on top of an old rundown building that the group had just passed.

The figure was dressed in a strange set of clothes. He wore a black fore-arm length sweater with a crimson vintage vest on top with a few straps. He was wearing black pants with a brown belt that had a detailed belt buckle. The buckle itself was a dark gray and had an elaborate design of a wolf on it. He donned a pair of dark brown boots and a pair of black gloves. Half of his face was covered by a black mast that hid his mouth, nose, and the lower portion of his head. He had dark red eyes that seemed to be able to pierce the soul of anyone he looked at. His hair, which was styled with long bangs that fell past his eyes and handsome spikes that pointed behind him, seemed to be darker than the night itself. Perhaps the most noticeable trait of his overall appearance was the blood red coat he wore, which fell to his feet and had the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and the brown weapons harness that hugged his upper body.

On the weapons harness were two beautiful and deadly looking custom made handguns. One of the handguns was darker than black and had the word _Ebony_ engraved in gold on the side and the other handgun was a light silver with the word _Ivory_ engraved in gold on the side as well. On his back rested a large sword that looked both deadly and elegant at the same time. The sword formed the shape of a long upside down V. the blade itself was made of an indestructible light material that had a bright silver color that shone in the light. The hilt was black with intricate carvings on the convex of the V of the blade. The grip itself was engraved with a clear Japanese calligraphy that translated into the word 'Rebellion'. All-in-all the crimson figure looked deadly and stylish at the same time.

Though he was armed to the tooth, the crimson figure sadly looked on at the small group before he whispered one word, "Maron"

He turned to leave but another figure caught his eye. The crimson figure ran and leapt off the roof of the building he was standing on, soared through the air, and landed on the same building the other figure was standing on. Without missing a beat the crimson figure drew one of his pistols and aimed it directly at the head of the mystery figure. The crimson figure now noticed everything about the mystery character. He wore a complete suit, clean and pressed; there wasn't a single wrinkle on his clothes. He wore a black tie that matched his ominous black eyes and hair which was styled in a ponytail in the back. On his nose rested a pair of non-rimmed glasses. Without even breaking his gaze from the cheerful group below he spoke.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise. I truly didn't expect to see you here, Kaitou Dante."

The crimson figure creased his eye brow in a frown and replied,

"Cut the crap Arkham, what the hell are you doing here and why are you looking at them?"

The man known as Arkham smiled sinisterly before turning around and staring at the crimson figure known as Dante.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Shut up!" yelled Dante, his finger now close to pulling the trigger, "I don't have to answer jack to you! Now what the hell do you want with them!?"

Arkham just laughed sinisterly before saying,

"My dear boy, what makes you think I want them? I'm just interested in the cute girl, you know the one with brown hair-"

BANG!!

Arkham was never able to finish his sentence as Dante's handgun erupted and launched a deadly bullet at the man. However the bullet itself never connected with him, instead Arkham just caught the round and dropped it on the ground intact.

"Humph," said Dante as he continued to aim his handgun, "Demon's."

Arkham just replied, "Come now Dante, we both know that I'm not the only Demon standing here at the moment."

BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!

This time Dante unleashed a hail of bullets, but Arkham just disappeared. Dante glanced around before he heard the Demon's voice, "Nice try Dante, but maybe next time. You had best watch over that girl closely, I promise you I will be back."

The crimson Kaitou just holstered his handgun before he walked to the edge of the building. He looked back over and noticed the group was now gone, probably almost home by now.

"At least I won't be bored for a while," said Dante as he began to make his way off the roof, however caught sight of the old rundown building across the street and an idea formed in his mind. Underneath his mask he grinned mischievously as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a crimson pawn from a chess set but it covered in intricate markings and glowed a deep red.

"Looks like I won't be bored for a **very** long time."

He flicked the pawn into the air and caught it as it fell.

"Game Start"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Whew well that was tiring, typing all this up hehehe. Anyway so what do you all think? Like I said this is not a Devil May Cry crossover, its entirely Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne, but I just used the names from Devil May Cry because they are just so cool.

Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it very much. Till next time, Adios Amigos. ;P


End file.
